Alexis-Michelle
Statistics Real Name Alexis Michelle James Ring Name(s) Alexis-Michelle Height 5 ft 7 in (1.66 m) Weight 135 lbs Born June 10, 1984 (24) Hometown Cameron, NC. Billed From Los Angeles, California. Trained By The Hardy Boyz Sin Grant Ralton Colby Bonine Current Federations Championship Wrestling Federation|CWF Wrestling Debut June 2006 Alexis Michelle James,better known as "Alexis-Michelle", is a biracial (African American & Caucasian) professional wrestler. She is currently working in the Championship Wrestling Federation. History Daughter of a Caucasian mother and an African American father, Alexis grew up only knowing half of her family. Her father, Braylon Rashawn James, left her and her mother after she was born. At the age of seventeen Alexis began to train for her professional wrestling career. After graduating college, Alexis moved from her home town of Lexington to become more serious about her career. She moved to Cameron, NC, where she met friend Samantha Rene. After only three months living in the state Alexis had become poor, she worked late hours busting tables at restaurants, or bar tending. But she still wasn't able to make enough money, so she began stripping in local strip joints. After then making money was her only focus, she stopped wrestling, and stripped full-time. In 2005 she began training again, but still managed to dance at the local clubs. In May 2006 she got a call from Joe Levinsky of Championship Wrestling Federation. By the end of June 2006 she was dominating the whole CWF women's roster. James is a former CWF Women's Championship, & Former CWF Women's Tag Team Champion. Championship Wrestling Federation Alexis made her debut in the CWF June 2006, and began her hunt for Championship gold. Months after her debut Alexis had her mind set on the CWF Women's U.S. championship. Even though she put up a tough fight Alexis did not succeed in holding the title. During her battle for the title Alexis-Michelle debuted the first ever CWF Ladies Boiler Room Brawl. Which she lost to former CWF Women's U.S. Champion Annabelle Stone. After their long reigning feud, in 2007 Stone and Alexis teamed up to win the CWF Women's Tag Team Titles, which they currently hold. In November 2007, Alexis faced rival, Linda Levinsky for the CWF Women's Championship, which she won, under the stipulation that if she lost, Alexis would never face Levinsky for the title ever again. Alexis has also been the root of some brawls between the men of the CWF. During the time they were dating Sin faced Triple X, after he forcefully kissed Alexis-Michelle. After Alexis posed in the May 2007 edition of Playboy, she was linked to Colby Bonine, which sparked a short stint between Sin & Bonine. Alexis has since separated from Sin. After being betrayed by Grant Ralton, the two split Ralton has since renewed his relationship with his wife Jenna Levinsky-Ralton. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ewrestling/images/thumb/0/0a/CWFamchamp.jpg/275px-CWFamchamp.jpg" Alexis as CWF Women's Champion Wrestling Internet Federation December 3, 2007 Alexis-Michelle became an official member of the WIF roster. Her first target was Samantha Rene But the whole feud with Sammie ended up to be a decoy, for Felicia Who on the 12/17/07 edition of Death Row, defeated Alexis, after joining the Kings Court. After going on a brief hiatus, after her match with Felicia Alexis-Michelle made her return on the 1/14/2008 edition of Death Row. On February 18, 2008 Alexis-Michelle abruptly left WIF. She was quoted saying "I'm trusting Sammie with taking care of the WIF, I just need time away. But never say never, I may be back." On May 11, 2008 Alexis-Michelle ended her contract with the WIF. Wrestlers Managed By Alexis Sin (CWF) Grant Ralton Colby Bonine Entrance Music "Anything Can Happen In The Next Half Hour" Enter Shikari. In Wrestling Finishing Moves 2 HELL & BACK-Moonsualt DDT Current Playboy Drop-Corkscrew Elbow Drop 2007 Signature Moves Tarantula Chokehold STO Corkscrew Leg Drop Moonsault Lionsault Personal Life At the age of 22 Alexis had become a full-time stripper. She dated former boyfriend Sin for four years after getting married to him. The couple split up a year after the marriage began. Alexis now resides in Los Angeles California living in a condo rumored to cost a staggering 1.2 million dollars. By the time she was 23, Alexis held 2 major CWF Women's Titles. Alexis-Michelle has been linked to many CWF stars such as Sin, Triple X, Colby Bonine, & Grant Ralton. As of the week of February 25–29, 2008 Alexis has been spotted all throughout Hollywood. As reported by TMZ.com Alexis was called to a very important meeting at the Playboy Mansion that week, while looking for houses in the area. It was confirmed that Alexis was taking a short 2 day stay at the Playmate house across the street. It was rumored that she would be posing in the October 2008 issue, but James wasn't even featured in the issue. In late 2008, after losing both the CWF Women's tag team title, and the CWF Women's title, Alexis had suddenly disappeared from CWF television. As of January 20, 2009 photographers had spotted James in D.C. for the inauguration of President Obama, and recently photos have been posted online of Alexis-Michelle on the set of her new movie Angel Blade, set to release mid 2009. In has been reported by Pro Wrestling.com that Grant Ralton and Alexis Michelle have since rekindled their past relationship, Grant and Alexis married in Las Vegas on February 14, 2010. Alexis now goes by the name Alexis Michelle Ralton. Championships & Accomplishments CWF Women's Tag Team Champion - With Annabelle Stone. (Fall 2007-June 2008) CWF Women's Champion. (Current) Appeared on the cover of the May 2007 Edition of Playboy. (May 2007) Signed a contract with Wrestling Internet Federation (December 2007-Feb. 18, 2008) Film & Television CWF Loaded (Summer 2006–Present) Angel Blade (film) (set to release mid 2009)